Merovingian
Merovingians (使役師 (メロビンジアン), Merobinjian; Japanese for "Monk of Enslavement") are Human Mediums that have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows and the other spiritual creatures of the World. They are often compared to the Quincy, however they are not pursued by Soul Society because their powers revolve around control rather than destruction. Overview Merovingian are spiritually aware Humans able to infect other living things and Spiritual beings with their Soul, thus gaining a mastert over them. *'Reishi Manipulation': A Merovingian uses the Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with his/her Soul to create chains. They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Merovingian, there is no difference between Reishi and Soul as a source of power. As a Merovingian's Soul is the essence of control and retraint, these constructs almost always manifest as chains. **'Spirit Stake': The only weapon a Merovingian can manifest, they appear at the ends of the chains, and are used to infiltrate other Souls. As these are the manifestation of a Merovingian Soul, in addition to being extremely powerful, they are extremely vulnerable. They are often compared to Quincy, for a number of reasons. In addition to being able to produce spirit constructs, the ability to impart one's Soul onto something external is seen Quincy-like. The symbologies of the two races are also similar, in the Quincy Zeichen and the Merovingian Quinotaur both emphasizing the number 5'. Appearance Where the Quincy culture emphasizes whites and blues, the Merovingian culture leans towards purple and gold. Like the Quincy, Merovingian usually wear tight, close-fiting suits. However, the Merovingian keep the suits dark, usually black, and wear long purple and black or purple and gold-trimmed jackets on top. The more traditional Merovingian keep their hair long despite their gender, and usually wear armor-like headbands and crowns to keep their hair behind them. *'Quinotaur (五角牛鬼 (キノター), Kinotā; Japanese and Greek for "Five-Horned Bull") A five-horned bull which appears in various aspects of Merovingian powers and culture. History Origins Relationship with Soul Society While Soul Society doesn't actively pursue the Merovingian, they striclty enforce that they stay away from Hollows. This obviously applies to killing them, but is moreso for keeping them from enslaving them. While this isnt directly detrimental, Soul Society doesn't need more Hollows with a purpose. As Soul Society doesn't have much interaction with the Beast Realm, and the Merovingian largely take their quarry from the Beast Realm, they do not interact much. Merovingian Combat *'Lesfers' (魂移す (レフェーア), Refēa; French for "the chains," ''Japanese for "''Soul Infect"): The most basic of Merovingian abilities. The soul infection of the Merovingian manifests as spirit chains. *'Marquer' (魂杭 (マーキェ), Mākye; ''French for ''"to stake," ''Japansese for ''"Soul Stake"): The formation of spirit stakes at the end of the Lesfers 'that allow a Merovingian's Soul to infect a target. These appear as various weapons for each Merovingian. The most common are simple knives, while there are many ''kusarigama ''as well. **'Cinquième Corne (真角 (サンキェム・コーン), Sankyemu Kōn; French for "Fifth Horn," ''Japanese for "''True Horn") ''is the advaned Marquer construct. *'Bourrasque '(疾風步 (ボーラスク), ''Bōrasuku; French for "squall," ''Japanese for "''Hurricane Step"): The Merovingian high-speed movement technique. It involves using spirit chains to pull oneself in the desried direction after infecting the surrounding air to launch oneself. The user can ride Reishi trails to better control themselves. Its mechanics of soul infection of the air, and riding the Reishi in the air means Bourrasque functions similar to Bringer Light and Hirenkyaku. Category:Races